Pups Get Some Spirit
You Were Born into This (Scene) Spirit's Pup house Spirit's collar starts blinking Ryder: Pups to the lookout! (Spirit justs rolls over on her back and Skye walks up to Spirit's pup house) Skye: Come on Spirit, we have a mission! Spirit: Do I have to come! Skye: Yes! Spirit: Why? Skye: Because you have a job to do. Spirit: I'm just another stray dog that Ryder chose to be on the team. Skye: Spirit, You were born into this. Spirit: You mean I was born here? Skye: Not exactly. Spirit: Well what do you mean? Skye: I'll explain it when we get back from the mission. Spirit: Ok! (Spirit and Skye run into the elevator) Marshall: Took you long enough. Skye: We were having a serious talk. Marshall: Oh, Ok. (Top of the Lookout) Sasha: Ready for action Ryder, sir! Chase: Thats my line! Sasha: I know (Smiles happily) Ryder: Pups, the slide in the park fell and we have to fix it. Spirit: I hope no one got hurt. Ryder: Rocky, we need your ratchet the put the slide back together. Rocky: Green means go! Ryder: Rubble, We need your shovel to pick up the slide pieces. Rubble: Rubble on the double. Ryder: And Spirit, We need you just in case someone got hurt. Spirit: Spirit has some Spirit! Sasha: I love that catchphrase! Skye: Me too! Ryder: Paw Patrol is on a roll! Everyone Knows Her Name (Ryder, Rubble, Rocky, and Spirit all drive down the road and Everyone is screaming Spirit's name) Alex: Yay Spirit! Girl: Go Spirit you can do it, come on there's nothing to it! Guy with a megaphone: Ladies, gentlemen and pups of all ages here's the one and only, Spirit! Just look at that stunning reddish-brown fur And those Beautiful brown eyes And her Ambulance built by Ryder. Rubble: It must be National Spirit day. Rocky: Yep, The second Saturday of July. Rubble: (Sighs) 'Spirit, the most beautiful pup in the universe Rocky: Whatcha say Rubble? Rubble: Huh, oh, um, I say what a beautiful day. Rocky: Oh yeah it it a beautiful day. Spirit: '(Thinking) How come everyone knows my name. I know at least ten people who don't know Chase's name. And why do I have my own day. I don't get it! ' ''All of these questions were running through Spirit's head as she was driving down the street. '' Lost and Found '(Rocky, Rubble, Ryder, and Spirit all walk in from the mission) Spirit: Skye can you tell me now! Skye: Tell you what. Spirit: How I was born into this! Skye: Oh yeah! Marshall: I love this story! Can I tell it? Skye: No Marshall: Why? Skye: Because I was the one who found her! Sasha: And me! Skye: Ok it was a sad day in Adventure Bay, the sky was gray, the animals were sad and the people. I guess you can call it, The great depression. '' Lily: No you can't. Skye: Why can't I? Lily: Because the great depression was a time when people didn't have enough money to--- Skye: I know what the great depression is! As I was saying, So me and Sasha we're walking down the street to Katie's, but then we saw something strange. Spirit: What was it? Skye: We saw a pup, and she was dropping something that was in a paper bag, under a bus stop bench. And the pup just walked away! Spirit: What did she look like? Skye: She looked exactly like you! Me and Sasha tried to follow her but when she turned the corner into a ally, She disappeared! Spirit: Then what happened? Skye: Me and Sasha walked up to the bag and opened it, and inside it was a puppy, a newborn in fact! Spirit: Was it me? Skye: Yes it was, So me and Sasha took the pup to Katie, and she made some baby milk and fed you from a dropper. Sasha: It was the most cutest thing I've ever seen! Skye: Then she put you in a basket with a blanket, and Me and Sasha took you to the lookout. Sasha: When we got to the lookout Marshall almost crashed into us! Marshall: It was raining, the ground was wet, and I slipped. Sasha: Excuses, Excuses! Skye: Be quiet and let me finish the story! Both: Sorry! Skye: Ok, we took the pup up to the top of the Lookout and showed the you to the other pups. And they fell in love with you, you were so cute! Spirit: Wow, what happened next! Skye: We had to raise you. Rasing Spirit Skye: Rasing you wasn't hard. But it wasn't easy. On the first week you were kind of a cry baby. Lily: You kept us up all night! Skye: But on the third week, you opened your eyes and you could walk , sort of , and you could hear. And you and Rubble exporled the whole Lookout everyday and night. Rubble: It was really fun! Skye: And you said your first word, and it was Mom. Sasha: I thought it was Sasha. Skye: It was Mom! Sasha: Sasha!!! Skye: Mom!!! Rubble: It wasn't mom or Sasha, it was Spirit, thats how we named her. Skye: Oh I forgot. Spirit: What happed next! Skye: We intoduced you to toys and food. And Rubble gave you your first toy. Spirit: What was it? Rubble: It was a squeaky bone Spirit: I still have that, its in my pup house. Skye: Then we potty trained you, which was easy because you were very smart. And then you took your first bath which you loved! Spirit: I do love baths, but how did I get famous! 'Rest ccoming soon''' Adventure Bays Spirit day Spirit gets her job Spirit gets her Catchphrase We're your family Category:Episodes Category:Stories